Friends
is the twelfth episode of the Love Live! School Idol Project anime series. It aired on March 24, 2013. A lot of things has happened to the idol group, and now their journey is about to meet the end. This episode is the episode before the final episode, or second-to-last episode in short. Summary The episode began with Honoka collapsing. All the members of μ's were surprised and started trying to wake her up. Honoka's sister starts running to her and called her name. The fans were surprised and wondered what happen. Eri tells the fans that one of the members had an accident. Umi and Kotori help her. Niko asks Nozomi that they're not giving up, but Nozomi says that it's impossible for Honoka to continue performing. Two of the fans start leaving which depresses the members. Later on, μ's visits Honoka to see if she's doing fine. It seems that Honoka is still recovering and her leg was sprained. They began to tell Honoka that they won't be performing in Love Live and they forfeited. Therefore their ranking was removed. Honoka begins to blame herself that she was the cause of it, but they tell her it wasn't her fault, and says that it's everybody's fault. μ's get depressed and so does Honoka. Later at school, they decided to practice again. Kotori is still depressed about not having the chance to tell Honoka her decision. At the rooftop, Eri says that they can still do it. Maki, Rin, and Hanayo tells the group that the school is saved and they all celebrate. Umi tells Kotori to tell them, but is doubted. Umi stands up and tells them that Kotori is moving to a fashion boarding school. Everyone is surprised, but Honoka gets angry. Kotori tells she wanted to tell them, but she couldn't and ran. Umi tells Kotori that she was worried about her the whole time. Later on, Kotori and Honoka text each other. Honoka starts to give up and says that she can never reach A-Rise's level. On the rooftop, they all plan to do a final live with everybody before Kotori leaves. Honoka tells them that it was her fault and that none of this would've happened. The members tell her to stop but Honoka says that the school is saved. She also says that there's no reason to keep on performing and that's it's impossible to go against someone like A-Rise. Honoka then tells them that she quits, but before she leaves, Umi slaps her cheek and tells her that she didn't think that she's that kind of person. Also that she's the worst there is. Appearance List *Kousaka Honoka (Lead, Center) *Minami Kotori *Sonoda Umi *Koizumi Hanayo *Hoshizora Rin *Nishikino Maki (Composer) *Yazawa Nico (President) *Toujou Nozomi *Ayase Eri *Ayase Arisa *Kousaka Yukiho Members of μ's #Kousaka Honoka (Lead, Center) Quits by the end of episode. #Minami Kotori #Sonoda Umi #Koizumi Hanayo #Hoshizora Rin #Nishikino Maki (Composer) #Yazawa Nico (President) #Toujou Nozomi #Ayase Eri Notable Fans *Ayase Arisa *Kousaka Yukiho Category:Anime Episodes